Opposites Attract
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: when Sango feels in the cupid mood, she decides to try and get inu and kag together by locking them in a closet for 3 hours, will the pair drive each other insane, or will a new love bloom?
1. Welcome Back

**Author's note: Hey guys, this idea I got from a dream actually. It's a cute little one-shot (spread into 2 or 3 chapters) anyway read and review onegai.**

Opposites Attract

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

"May I have your attention please" Sango said, standing in the middle of Kaede's hut "will you please quiet down!"

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked as he saw the demon slayer talking to a crowd of invisible people.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango said sheepishly as she eyed the lecherous monk "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you trying to grab the interest of an imaginary crowd" the houshi replied with a laugh.

"It's not as it looks I swear" Sango said.

"Good" Miroku said "because it looks like you need to be exorcised"

"Hey!" Sango said defensively.

"Okay, Okay" Miroku said, holding up his hands in a surrendering way "Would you care to explain at least?"

"I'm going to a friend's wedding" Sango explained "and I'm practicing my toasting speech."

"Really?" Miroku said "well I would love to hear what you have prepared."

"Um…okay" Sango agreed.

Miroku sat back and watched the demon slayer intently as she again stood in the middle of the room.

"May I have your attention please?" Sango said in a demanding way "I said QUIET!"

Miroku waited for the rest but it never came "isn't there…a little…more?" he said.

"Unfortunately not yet" Sango said blushing a little.

"Well what you have is great" Miroku said in a sarcastic tone "why don't you yell out SHUT UP just to show you care?"

"For your information" Sango said defensively "the only reason their even getting married is because of me."

"You?" Miroku said.

"Yes me" Sango replied "you, Miroku, are looking at a pure blooded cupid"

"You?" Miroku repeated, this time a little more disbelieving.

"What's with that doubtful tone?" Sango said suspiciously "I am a cupid!"

"But…" Miroku stammered "you're such a…a…"

"A…what?" Sango seethed, rage visibly growing.

"A TMN" Miroku exclaimed.

**(a/n: for those who don't know, a TMN is a touch me not, meaning that Sango doesn't even like men coming near her, which is true actually.)**

"Oh I am, am I?" Sango said angrily, holding her hand up, ready to slap Miroku straight across the face.

"OSUWARI!" the angry yell of their miko friend interrupted their thoughts.

"I guess Kagome-sama is back from her era" Miroku said in a bored tone.

"But judging by the amount of rage in that yell, I'd say Inu Yasha is going to make sure she goes back home" Sango said in an equally nonchalant tone.

"I suppose we'd better go break it up" Miroku said as the two of them stood and walked out into the sunshine.

As always, Kagome was standing over Inu Yasha, whose face was buried in the dirt, with clenched fists. Kagome looked about ready to explode and Inu Yasha was cursing into the ground.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled as Inu Yasha stood up once again "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I do so!" Inu Yasha protested "You came back just to ask if you could go back home again!"

"Well how was I supposed to know something this big would come up?" Kagome said angrily.

"You should have just stayed home!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"And you need a reality check!" Kagome said "you know better than me that you would've just come to get me!"

Inu Yasha was stumped at this, even if only for a minute or two "yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you aren't going home!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled "osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"

"Okay, okay" Sango said "break it up, break it up."

She and Miroku stood between the fighting pair. Sango pulled the fuming Kagome back into the hut to separate her from Inu Yasha.

"What's up Kagome?" Sango asked "why go back so soon?"

"It's just I…I think Souta may be in trouble" Kagome explained.

"Why's that?" Sango asked.

"He's been acting real tough lately, standing up to bullies, speaking his mind so easily" Kagome said "one of these days he might get himself into trouble. I heard a rumour from the grape vine that the two meanest bullies are getting a little tired of his bravery. I only wanted to stay a few more days to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about" Sango said.

Kagome nodded and looked down, obviously not convinced.

"But if you really want to go" Sango said, "I'll distract Inu Yasha for you."

"Really?" Kagome said, her eyes lighting up "You will?"

"Sure" Sango said "why don't you go now?"

"Thanks Sango-chan!" Kagome said excitedly "you're the best"

"Yes I am" Sango smirked as Kagome ran out "I'm the best cupid."

"SHE WHAT!" Inu Yasha fumed.

Sango had told him that Kagome had gone back to her time and Inu Yasha had gone combustible.

"She went back" Sango said with the slightest hint of smirk playing across her lips "she said something about her brother in a fight."

But Inu Yasha wasn't listening "How dare she do that without telling me!" he seethed "I will kill her when I find her!"

He ran to the well and jumped in as fast as he could. No way would he let Kagome win. When she least expected it, he would come and force her back!

**Author's note: okay, here comes your part! Tell me what you think so far. This should be a fairly short story, but I might make it longer depending on your reaction.**


	2. The Date, The Fight, not right

**Author's Note: so what's your opinion so far. Feel free to flame but please be gentle **

Chapter 2: The Date, the fight, not right!

Souta strutted down the steps and into the kitchen with a puffed out chest "Back already Kagome?" he said proudly "I knew you couldn't last without my brute strength." He stood on tiptoe and breathed in deep to make his chest puff out more to prove his point.

"Yeah" Kagome said slowly, poking him in the stomach and causing him to lose his puffy chest and laugh hysterically "just don't hurt yourself."

"Heading off to school already you two?" Kagome's oka-san said, walking into the kitchen "you're always so punctual."

Kagome and Souta glanced at each other, and then at the clock, which read 8:55! They were already late!

Both scrambled to grab their bags and ran out the door.

"Kagome!" Yuka called as she, Eri, and Ayumi ran to catch up with their friend "Matte"

"Ohayo you three" Kagome said as she stopped to wait for her friends.

"You've been at school a lot lately" Eri said, straightening her yellow hair band.

"Yeah I've been feeling a lot better" Kagome replied with a nervous laugh _I wonder how long it will be before Inu Yasha comes to get me? _She thought.

"The math test is today" Ayumi said cheerfully "I had so much fun last night studying with my older brother."

Kagome, Yuka, and Eri zoomed back anime style at the weirdness of their tomodachi (friend) "I sure wish I had an older brother" Yuka said "I could just get all the answers from him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Most of the teachers just give the same tests over again every year because they don't want to get off their lazy asses and make new ones" Yuka explained.

"How do you know that?" Eri asked.

"One of the questions on a science test actually read 'with such scientific advances we may one day set foot on the moon.' And that was the last science test we had two days ago!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I know what you're talking about" Ayumi joined in "the English test we had a week ago actually said 'we now have many new poets such as Edgar Allen Poe!"

The whole group laughed, with the exception of Kagome, who had just realized something "I had no idea how many tests I was missing."

"Well it is exams week" Yuka said with a sigh "the worst few weeks ever!"

"Exams week?" Kagome said without thinking "Inu Yasha will never let me stay that long!"

"Inu who?" Eri asked.

"uh…did I say Inu Yasha?" Kagome stammered "I…uh…m-meant t-to say….um…do ya, yes that's what I meant, do ya know what time it is?"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi flashed Kagome queer looks but brushed it off "it's time to go inside before we get detention" Yuka exclaimed suddenly as she looked at her watch.

_Thank God _Kagome thought as rushed in after her friends.

Soon it was the end of school and the three friends were walking home together. "That test was a killer" Kagome sighed "I hardly knew anything"

"Tell me about it" Yuka agreed "Mr. Yamane never tells us what to study."

"Hey Higurashi!" called a voice from behind.

_Cue suitor #1 _Kagome thought as she stopped and turned around "hey Houjo" she said, not even looking up.

"You feeling better?" he asked, pressing the break on his bike "I'm seeing you a lot more at school."

"Oh yeah" Kagome smiled "way better."

"Good" Houjo said "then you feel up to a movie this Sunday?"

"Sunday?" Kagome asked.

"Well I would say Saturday but for some reason you always cancel on me if it's on that day" Houjo said with a laugh.

"Well Sunday's good" Kagome said _it will give me a reason to stay longer._

"Excellent!" Houjo said "I'll see you then okay?"

"Bye!" Kagome waved as he raced off.

Meanwhile Souta was having troubles of his own.

"Look squirt, we're getting tired of you" a huge child with a burly chest scoffed.

"Then stop looking at me" Souta challenged.

"That's exactly what we mean" the other kid, slightly shorter but even more powerfully built said.

"Yeah we don't exactly like the fact that you keep standing up to us" the first kid said.

"Care to do something about it" Souta said, daring them to make a move.

"Excellent idea kid" the second muscled child said with a smirk.

"Tomorrow, 4:00, this very spot" the first kid said, smirking as well.

"Be there" said the second kid, poking Souta hard in the shoulder as the two of them stalked off.

"What did I just do!" Souta yelled after a few moments, realizing what he had done.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Kagome's oka-san said to Inu Yasha, who was sulking in the living room.

"No thanks" Inu Yasha said, remembering the last time Kagome's mother had offered him food, his tongue was on fire for a week "I won't be here long."

"Don't tell me you and Kagome had another argument" Kagome's oka-san said as she knelt down beside him.

Inu Yasha flashed her a look that seemed to say _how did you know? _

"Whenever you or Kagome have that look on your face it usually means that you're fighting" Kagome's mother explained.

"Do we fight that often?" Inu Yasha mumbled to himself.

Kagome's mother smiled "I can't wait until you two have kids" she said cheerfully "I wonder if they'll have inu ears like yours"

"K-KIDS?" Inu Yasha said, backing away.

"Well, I suppose the ring has to come first" Kagome's mother agreed "you know the jewellery store is having a sale in a few months you should check it out"

"R-RING?" Inu Yasha said just as exasperatedly.

"Oh you two make such a cute couple" Kagome's mom cooed.

"Whoa whoa" Inu Yasha interrupted "we're not a couple."

"You mean you _still_ haven't admitted it yet?" Kagome's mom said, shocked.

"What's to admit?" Inu Yasha said "there is nothing to admit"

"Oh shy love" Kagome's mom pressed on "Kawaii!"

"How can you possibly think we're in love" Inu Yasha said, weirded out "we're always arguing."

"Well that's always the first step" Kagome's mother explained "but things will speed up soon enough."

"That's it" Inu Yasha said "I'm getting Kagome and we are so out of here."

"See?" Kagome's mother snickered.

Inu Yasha blushed "Shut up you" he said defensively.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" Souta screamed running into the house.

"What's your problem?" Kagome said, walking in quietly after him.

"I must have a death wish" Souta rambled "I just stood up to the two biggest meanest bullies in my school and now they want to fight me!"

"So fight them" Inu Yasha said.

"What?" Kagome said in shock.

"He's got to learn to stick up for himself." Inu Yasha said.

"But not this way" Kagome argued.

"How else then" Inu Yasha said.

"A non-violent way!" Kagome shouted.

"Dinner time!" Kagome's mother interrupted cheerfully "everyone, come to the table."

Later on, Kagome decided to take one more bath before she and Inu Yasha left. When Kagome finished bathing and had towelled herself dry, she lay on her bed to think. After a few moments of lying in complete silence, she heard a noise. Then it grew louder and louder until it became distinct words. Kagome followed the sound all the way to its origin and found Souta and Inu Yasha talking about Souta's bully predicament.

"I'm so screwed" Souta said with sigh.

"No you're not" Inu Yasha said.

"I'll never be able to beat those bullies" Souta pointed out "they don't have very much in the brain department but someone ordered too many supplies in the brawn department."

"Then just fight them with words" Inu Yasha said "if their really as dumb as you say then a few really mind numbingly hard insults to come back at should do 'em in"

"But their not _that _dumb" Souta complained.

"Okay then fight them physically" Inu Yasha said simply.

"But Kagome said…" Souta started to argue.

"Who cares what Kagome said" Inu Yasha said "she's a girl, a weak one, and she never has been and never will be in that kind of a fight."

_Oh, so now I'm a weak girl? _Kagome thought angrily _I'll remember that next time it's up to me and my arrows to save his ass._

"Even so" Souta was saying "I could never beat them physically, I'm just too weak"

After a few minutes, Inu Yasha had an idea "I admire you're courage."

"What courage?" Souta said sarcastically.

"Not every guy can admit that he's not the strongest in the world" Inu Yasha said, looking up at the moonlit sky "Heaven knows I have a hard time admitting my own weaknesses even to myself."

"Well that isn't going to defeat those bullies" Souta pointed out.

"Then I will" Inu Yasha said.

"You what?" Souta asked.

"He what?" Kagome asked from where she hid.

"I'll come to your fight tomorrow and help you okay?" Inu Yasha said.

"Really?" Souta said, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"Really" Inu Yasha replied.

"Excellent!" Souta exclaimed "tomorrow, 4:00!"

With that Souta left, smiling broadly and daydreaming of his, or rather Inu Yasha's, victory the following day.

"I cannot believe that little…" Kagome said with visibly growing rage.

**Author's Note: thanks for the support guys, don't worry the fluff will be coming soon!**


	3. The Way They Fell in Love

**Author's note: hey guys, hoped u liked the last two chappies. Btw this is a double update.**

Chapter 3: The Way They Fell in Love

Inu Yasha and Kagome got ready to go back to the Sengoku Jidaii. Kagome kept quiet about the whole conversation she had overheard the night before.

"Hey Inu Yasha" she said slowly "in a few days I'll have to come back here."

"What why?" Inu Yasha said angrily.

"Will you calm down, it's on the same day that you have to come back" Kagome protested "I have a date."

"How did you know I had to come back?" Inu Yasha said suspiciously.

"Let's just say I might have better hearing abilities than you think" Kagome said with a smirk.

"You eavesdropped didn't you?" Inu Yasha said irritably.

"How could you promise Souta something like that anyway huh?" Kagome said.

"I won't actually fight them, I'll just scare them off" Inu Yasha said.

"Uh huh" Kagome said in a doubtful tone.

"Inu Yasha!" Souta called as the two were about to jump into the well "Matte! Onegai!"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said as he and Kagome whirled around to see the young boy running as fast as he could "Doshite?"

"I want to learn how to defend myself" he said, panting heavily "for future reference."

"Finally" Inu Yasha smiled, jumping down from the well.

"What do you mean finally?" Kagome said as she too jumped down from the well.

"Sure I'll give you a few pointers" Inu Yasha grinned, putting an arm around Souta's shoulders.

"Great this is just great" Kagome said "Why don't we drain all emotion from Souta? Yeah I know, let's take a perfectly good kid and turn him into a tough-guy self-centered jerk. Hey, I know, let's turn Souta into Inu Yasha!"

"You can't expect miracles Kagome" Inu Yasha retorted.

Later on, in Souta's room, his first training lesson began.

"Okay now in order to be able to defend yourself" Inu Yasha said "you have to have a high threshold for pain."

"Got it" Souta said with a nod.

"Okay then, let's see how high yours is right now" Inu Yasha said, giving Souta a light but swift punch in the shoulder.

"Owie" Souta said, wincing.

"Owie?" Inu Yasha repeated "Okay, first of all, erase that word from your vocabulary. And get rid of mommy while you're at it. Now let's try it again."

He punched Souta swiftly in the shoulder once more. Again Souta winced, but this time he merely said "Thank you sir may I have another" in a gruff tone.

"Good" Inu Yasha said "Now, in rare cases, people may use the sucker punch."

"What's the sucker punch?" Souta asked.

"Hey Kagome" Inu Yasha said suddenly, looking up behind Souta.

"Hey sis" Souta started to say, turning to look at her as well, causing Inu Yasha to knock him in the stomach.

"I wasn't ready" Souta protested annoyed.

"That would make you the sucker" Inu Yasha replied "Now let's try this; I'm going to slap you on the right, now you duck and hit me on the left okay?"

"Okay" Souta agreed, fists at the ready.

"Okay" Inu Yasha said, raising his right hand "here we go." He slapped Souta, who hadn't even bothered to duck, right on the face.

"Why didn't you duck?" Inu Yasha said in an exasperated tone.

"I thought you were going to trick me" Souta said "I thought you were going to hit me on the left."

"Why would I do that?" Inu Yasha asked in confusion.

"Because secretly you want to hurt me" Souta said.

"You're pathetic" Inu Yasha said "how about we just leave it at the bait and switch for now."

"Bait and Switch?" Souta asked.

"You're the bait" Inu Yasha explained "and then we switch and I'll scare them off."

"Got it!" Souta said.

And so, Inu Yasha and Kagome went back to the feudal era to wait for the upcoming Sunday, the day of Souta's fight, and Kagome's date.

"I can't believe this!" Sango said, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked, coming into the hut.

"I'm supposed to be making a toasting speech for a friend's wedding but I can't think of anything and tonight is the rehearsal dinner!" she explained "If only I had some kind of connecting thread."

"Like a cute story of how they fell in love" Inu Yasha suggested.

"Well, it wasn't love at first sight" Sango said "In fact, they hated each other, always arguing. If it wasn't for that big storm that got them trapped in a guest hut for a day, they never would have married. In that fateful incubator, all their hate turned into passion."

"Well gee it's too bad you don't have a cute story" Inu Yasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Like I said" Sango said dumbly "if only I had some connecting thread."

Inu Yasha shook his head and the ignorance of the demon slayer. "Hey Sango" Kagome said, coming into the hut.

"Don't rush me Kagome" she said "I said I would find you a boyfriend, I'm a matchmaker, not Speedy McSpeed."

"Uh huh" Kagome said slowly.

"Hey today's the day" Inu Yasha teased "you're big date."

"It's just a simple date over a cup of coke" she said "that's all"

"Really" Inu Yasha said "I'll bet you anything he'll be talking about his feelings the whole time."

"Well, not all guys are slaves to adrenaline rushes Inu Yasha" Kagome retorted.

"No you're right" Inu Yasha agreed "just the straight ones."

"So, today's Souta's big fight" Kagome said, changing the subject.

"Yeah" Inu Yasha smiled "it seems like just yesterday Souta was afraid of his own shadow."

"Yeah that was yesterday" Kagome said.

"Oh" Inu Yasha said.

"You know Inu Yasha, this is how people get hurt" Kagome said.

"No this is how people stay in one piece," Inu Yasha protested "with quick decisive action."

"You're such a bone head" Kagome said "you don't even realize that you're leading him down a road to…"

"To what, survival?" Inu Yasha argued "What's he supposed to do, invite the bullies over to share feelings over a cold cup of coke?"

"Look at them go" Sango said to Miroku "they're always fighting but they seem to like it. It's like…"

"Like opposites attract?" Miroku finished.

"Exactly" Sango agreed "you mark my words, oh doubtful one, they are meant for each other. All they need is a good cupid to make them realize it."

"You know if men were willing to share their feelings there would be no war" Kagome pointed out.

"No, there would be wars" Inu Yasha said "but we'd just be fighting twice as long because the caffeine would keep us up all night."

"You are so stupid." Kagome said.

"And you have it so backwards." Inu Yasha said.

"Yes," Sango said to herself "all they need is a good cupid."

**Author's note: I loved the humor in this chapter. I laughed when I was writing it. Hope you guys will too. Don't forget to review onegai tou Arigato**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note: hey guys I loving this story its so fun to write. Mind you, the next few chappies will probly be short, but plz review. And don't forget to read my other stories As The Petals Fall, Only Hope, and Angel Wings of Desire.**

Chapter 4: The Plot thickens

Kagome was busily getting ready for her date with Houjo. _Amazing _she thought to herself as she checked her reflection in a pocket mirror _this is the first date with Houjo that I'll actually have made. _

But even as she laughed, she couldn't help but worry about her brother. _I can't believe Inu Yasha promised him that he would help _she thought irritably _all I know is, if there's even one scratch on Souta when he gets back, it's osuwari mania for Inu Yasha!_

Kagome slipped on a pair of jeans that she had ripped herself and a fitted green tank with a white, short sleeved, sweater jacket on top. _Why not go with the original colours _she thought, referring to the familiar green and white colours that always seemed to be a part of her outfit.

She headed outside where Inu Yasha was waiting. "What's your rush?" Inu Yasha said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Kagome said irritably "I'm still annoyed that your going through with this fight thing."

"Oh quit whining" Inu Yasha said "you're a girl so you can't understand."

"Well for your information" Kagome said "this girl has been in more fights than the average human!"

"Maybe in your era" Inu Yasha said "but in this era, fighting is part of a man's upbringing. We have to know how to protect the weak."

"Oh I _know_ you don't mean girls!" Kagome said.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Inu Yasha said slowly.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled "this conversation is so over!"

"Good" Inu Yasha said as Kagome walked off in a huff.

"Another fight?" Sango said incredulously as she saw the angry Kagome pass her by.

"Gee, how did you guess?" Inu Yasha said sarcastically.

"That's the only thing I _can _figure out today" Sango said with a blush.

"I guess that means you still haven't finished your speech" Inu Yasha said.

"Someone's smart" Sango said in a sarcastic tone.

"You still can't think of anything?" Inu Yasha asked "isn't the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"It is" Sango nodded "but what can I say about two people whose love will blossom and create their own heaven on earth?"

"That's a good way to put it" Inu Yasha said.

"Maybe so" Sango said "but it doesn't help with the damn speech."

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha said slowly.

Later On

Sango came down, dressed in her bridesmaid's kimono. It was purple with a silver trim and a pink wrap around sash. She smoothed the delicate silken fabric and checked herself in the mirror Kagome had brought back from her era. Suddenly, she spotted Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows lying in the corner. She smiled slightly as she picked up both the artifacts.

Holding them up awkwardly, she slowly shot a weak arrow into a bale of hay that lay outside. "Cupid's arrow never fails" she said with a giggle as she shot two more into the bale, surprised at her skills.

"Hello cupid" called a voice from the Goshinboku tree.

Sango looked up to see the silver haired, inu eared hanyou looking down at her from a high branch in the tree "oh…hi Inu Yasha" she said sheepishly.

"That's okay" Inu Yasha said, jumping down from the tree "everybody does that."

"You're so funny" Sango said smirking sarcastically.

"So how's the speech coming" Inu Yasha asked, changing the subject.

"You know I actually came up with something" Sango said.

"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha asked "how did you do that?"

"It was like a bolt from the blue" Sango admitted "but I realized that all those things I had said to you guys could work for my speech."

"Gosh Sango" Inu Yasha said "that's brilliant"

"I know" Sango said "I can't believe no one realized it and told me."

"But…" Inu Yasha started to say "oh never mind" he said instead, waving his hand dismissively.

"Hey gunshot it's almost four o'clock" Kagome interrupted, hopping out from the well "Wouldn't want you to miss your big showdown."

"Hey there isn't going to be any fighting" Inu Yasha corrected "I'm just going to scare them off, just like you'll do to the guy when he looks at you."

"Well I thought it would be fair to warn you" Kagome said irritably "if there's even one scratch on that boy, it will be that times 100 osuwaries for you!"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha yelled as his face was forced to the ground.

"Hey guys can you help me with something in the back?" Sango asked suddenly "it'll only take a second but I'm all dressed up and I don't want to get this dirty."

"Sure" Kagome said slowly, exchanging glances with Inu Yasha.

"Just make it quick" Inu Yasha added quickly.

They followed Sango to a room in another hut behind Kaede's. "It's just in the back" she said, pointing to the room. Kagome looked to Inu Yasha who merely shrugged as the two of them walked in.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked as she and Inu Yasha headed toward the back.

"Just back there" Sango replied.

"What is it we're looking for anyway?" Inu Yasha said impatiently.

But the only reply he got was the sound of a slamming door. Kagome and Inu Yasha whirled around to see the closed oak wood door. "Sango?" Kagome called out as she reached for the knob "why is the door closed?" she said as she gave it a turn. But the door wouldn't budge "Why is the door locked?" she said, trying to turn the knob and open the door with no prevail.

"What?" Inu Yasha said, giving the knob a turn himself "Sango!" he shouted "Open this door now!"

Sango giggled from outside the door. She fired to imaginary arrows at the closed door shouting "ting" as each one 'hit'. "Cupids arrow never fails" she smirked, hoping no one could hear her.

"Okay it was a funny joke in the beginning" Inu Yasha said in a bored tone "but guess what, this joke just got old."

"You know Sango's like an old reliable dog isn't she?" Kagome said in an optimistic and cheerful tone of voice "when we get out of here, I'm going to take her to the back and shoot her!"

"Now who's promoting violence" Inu Yasha said precociously.

"It was a metaphor Inu Yasha" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone "Sango is not a dog and I don't own a gun."

"Sure" Inu Yasha said, still pounding on the locked door aimlessly.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a closet with a guy who worships the altar of the literal" Kagome said incredulously.

"There's not really an altar right?" Inu Yasha said dumbly.

Kagome gave him an exasperated look, then came over to him and pat him on the head "good boy" she said cheerfully "let's get a treat for you."

"Stop treating me like a dog!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Newsflash" Kagome yelled back, pulling at one of his ears "you _are _a dog!"

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Sango pressed an ear to the door and overheard the fight. "This will take care of that" Sango said with a giggle, pressing play on the tape player Kagome had shown her a few days earlier. As soon as she had pressed the button, classical music began to play, like elevator music.

"Inu! Inu! Inu!" Kagome yelled teasingly.

"Shut UP!" Inu Yasha said.

"Hey wait" Kagome said suddenly "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Inu Yasha said, listening to the silence as well.

"That music" Kagome replied "can't you hear it."

"Oh wait you're right" Inu Yasha said, hearing the music as well.

"Finally you admit it" Kagome smirked.

"Does that sound like elevator music to you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah it does" Kagome agreed.

"Oh….now I get it" Inu Yasha said with a laugh "the elevator music, the enclosed space…Sango thinks the sparks are going to fly."

"Oh what, you and me?" Kagome said with a giggle "no offence dog boy but _pigs_ are going to fly before sparks do."

"Don't flatter yourself" Inu Yasha argued "do you see any sparks? Do I look like I'm sparking?"

"How would I know what you look like when you spark?" Kagome asked irritably.

"Oh believe me I light up like a Christmas tree" Inu Yasha said "you can tell when I'm sparking. When I'm sparking, you don't have to ask if I'm sparking because the sparks speak for themselves."

"Okay then shut up sparky" Kagome yelled, banging on the door once again "I've got to get out of here, my date's starting without me!"

"Well my _fight_ is starting without me" Inu Yasha pointed out.

"Oh my God you're right" Kagome gasped, whirling around "you really _do _have to get out of here"

"Souta will be okay" Inu Yasha said "I gave him some pointers."

"What exactly did you do?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I practiced different punches with him" Inu Yasha said defensively "well _on_ him actually."

"Oh excellent" Kagome said "at least he knows what to expect when he gets clobbered!"

"He'll be okay" Inu Yasha said again "he just has to stand his ground."

**Author's Note: liking it? I am! Keep reviewing! I want at least 20 for this cuz I putting effort into it! Oh and don't forget my other stories, Only hope (54 reviews) and As The Petals Fall (104 reviews)**


	5. Time in the Fateful Incubator

**Author's Note: Su He Na! That last chapter was a big hit! I'm so happy!**

Chapter 5: Time in the Fateful Incubator

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Souta screamed, running into the comfort and safety of his own home on the Higurashi shrine.

"I've never seen you run so fast!" said Satoru, who trailed behind him panting.

"I…I can't believe this" Souta complained "how could he have bailed on me?"

"Who?" Satoru asked "Who bailed on you?"

"He was supposed to show up" Souta continued, ignoring Satoru's remark "What happened to the bait and switch?"

"Bait and switch?" Satoru asked "what's that?"

"Sure I get it" Souta said miserably "throw the kid in and see if he swims. Well look at me Inu Yasha! Glub, glub, glub!"

"WHO IS INU YASHA?" Satoru shouted, causing Souta to jump in surprise.

"Oh…um…no one important" Souta stammered, remembering how his sister had always told him never to mention Inu Yasha to anyone from the present "he was just supposed to help me with the fight."

"Well don't worry about it" Satoru said reassuringly "my karate master Genosuke-san says that a true warrior always fights alone."

"Genosuke-san works nights at the seven eleven" Souta pointed out doubtfully.

"So who should know better than him?" Satoru replied.

"Well, he's not the one about to get beaten up is he?" Souta argued.

"You've got me" Satoru suggested.

"Oh great" Souta said sarcastically "two scrawny little pipsqueaks, we're going to get clobbered!"

_Meanwhile_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled "you let me out right now!"

"It's obvious she left dumbass" Inu Yasha said "You're never going to get out that way."

"Well then what do you suggest if you're so smart" Kagome argued.

"There's a window up there" Inu Yasha suggested, pointing to it.

"Oh good" Kagome smiled.

"Come here" Inu Yasha said, gesturing to her "I'll give you a boost."

"Oh no" Kagome protested "See; now you're being sexist."

"What?" Inu Yasha said in a _you're too much _kind of tone.

"Just because you're the boy you get to be in control?" Kagome said "well you know what? I am fully capable of giving you a boost."

"Okay then fine Kagome" Inu Yasha said "boost away."

"Good" Kagome said triumphantly as she walked over to Inu Yasha.

She put her hands under one of his feet and readied herself "you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah hurry up and go" Inu Yasha said impatiently.

"Rude much?" Kagome snapped "God."

With that, she pushed up on Inu Yasha's feet. Grunting loudly, she struggled to lift the hanyou up to the window. "Wow, this boost is great Kagome" Inu Yasha said.

Kagome looked up to see that she hadn't lifted the boy up at all. "You seriously need to lay off the Ramen" she said.

"Ha-ha very funny" Inu Yasha snorted "now just for fun can we try it the right way?"

Kagome shot him a look but nodded her head and put her foot on top of Inu Yasha's outstretched palms. "Okay on three" Inu Yasha said "one…two…three"

He then pushed up on Kagome's feet, this time lifting her up to the window. "Can you see it?" he asked the miko.

"Yeah" Kagome said.

It was then that Inu Yasha saw Kagome's ripped jeans "oh please, ripped jeans?" he said "What, did you rip them yourself or go to someone and get it done."

"Well at least mine don't puff out like a parachute" Kagome said, pointing to Inu Yasha's pants.

"So you've noticed" Inu Yasha teased.

"There's something stopping this window from opening" Kagome said, changing the subject.

"Do you need to go up higher?" Inu Yasha suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Inu Yasha said pushing the girl up higher.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP_

_Meanwhile_

"What are we going to do?" Souta said as he paced the room "those two are going to come after us sooner or later you know that right?"

"That's like the fifteenth time you've pointed that out" Satoru sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"WELL I'M STILL IN DANGER AREN'T I?" Souta shouted as a surge of anxiety swept through him.

"Whoa" Satoru said, putting his hands up "I didn't mean to offend."

"I'm sorry Satoru" Souta said quickly, realizing what he had done "I'm just so nervous"

"Don't be" Satoru reassured him "Genosuke-san says that the person who goes into battle has already one."

"The last thing Genosuke-san said to me" Souta said in doubt "was close refrigerator door, you melt Popsicle."

"Well his advice has helped us up until now hasn't it?" Satoru protested.

"No" Souta said "no, it hasn't"

"Shut up you!" Satoru said.

_Back in the closet_

"Sorry" Inu Yasha said as he and Kagome heard the loud rip of Kagome's jeans.

"Oh man" Kagome said "these jeans cost me 75 bucks."

"Yeah well now they're worth 100" Inu Yasha said as he brought the girl down from the window.

Kagome checked the damage; the jeans had almost ripped completely off and even now were only hanging by a thread in the front. But was left wasn't exactly suitable either. She gasped and slammed herself against the wall "could you turn around please?" she said to Inu Yasha, who was still watching her.

"Again" Inu Yasha said "don't flatter yourself. Just wrap something around your waist, use your shirt."

Kagome shot him a look that seemed to say _Are you serious?_

"Okay" Inu Yasha said, getting the point "use my shirt"

Kagome took the red haori from Inu Yasha and tied it around her waist "I guess the window idea is scrapped" she said, glancing at the window.

"You feel like going back up there?" Inu Yasha said.

"Does it look like I do?" Kagome retorted, pointing to her waist.

"Okay I get the picture" Inu Yasha said.

Kagome went over to the door and banged on it again "come on, why would Sango do this?"

"Maybe the guy took one look at you and paid her" Inu Yasha teased.

"That's it!" Kagome said "OSUWARI!"

**Author's note: more fluff on the way! Review please I love getting them. Tell me if you like it. Feel free to flame but please be gentle.**


	6. i hate youno i love you

Author's note: wow, I haven't updated this one for a while have I? gomen nasai!

Chapter 6: I hate you…no, I love you.

"Okay that hurt" Inu Yasha said as he fell head first, into the ground.

"Good!" Kagome shouted, "I'm so glad!"

"Hey!" the hanyou shouted "I would so claw you right now if you weren't a girl!"

"Claw…?" Kagome repeated, "Oh my God we are such retards!"

"What?" Inu Yasha said, raising to his feet with a confused expression on his face.

"You're a demon!" Kagome said, holding out his hand "Claw your way through the door!"

"Hey yeah!" Inu Yasha said, catching on "Good idea."

"Hurry, it's almost nighttime!" Kagome urged as Inu Yasha neared the door, clawed hand at the ready.

"Yeah yeah I'm going" Inu Yasha responded simply.

"That's weird" Kagome said, staring out the small window, "The sky looks different tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha said, dumbfounded.

"Well, it's just that there's no moon…" Kagome said slowly.

The two glared at each other "NO MOON!" they said in unison.

As if on cue, a hazy light began to shine around Inu Yasha's body, he was changing!

"Oh shit!" Kagome said "hurry and break through the door before you lose your claws!"

"I'm trying!" Inu Yasha said "But they're getting shorter and shorter!"

Kagome then did something rash. She ran to Inu Yasha and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist "just keep trying!"

But it was already too late. Kagome looked up to see that Inu Yasha had fully reverted back to his human form. Which meant that his claws, fangs, and the tetsusaiga were totally useless!

"Aww man" Kagome groaned "what else can go wrong today?"

"K-Kagome?' Inu Yasha said slowly, looking at her with an extremely embarrassed gaze "what are you doing?"

It was then that Kagome realized how tightly she was holding the now human Inu Yasha "It's not what you think!" she cried out "I was just holding on to you because I thought that since I'm a miko, my powers might allow you to keep yours!"

"That's pathetic" Inu Yasha said after a minute of silence "if you wanted to hold me, you could have just asked."

"I just said that's not why I did it!" Kagome said "you're so clueless!"

"Right…" Inu Yasha smirked.

"SCREW YOU!" Kagome said, slapping him hard across the face.

"What are we going to do?" Souta said exasperated as he paced the room.

"This really bugs you doesn't it?' Satoru said.

"Not a chance!" Souta said quickly "No way!"

"Liar" Satoru snickered.

"SO WHAT"S YOUR POINT!" Souta exploded in his face.

"Hey boys" a voice said suddenly "what's new?"

Souta and Satoru whirled around to find Souta's mom standing before them "Mom!" Souta said, alarmed "how did you get in here?"

"Gee I hid in the ladies room during closing…" Souta's mom said sarcastically.

Souta laughed nervously and sat down on the couch, desperately trying to look normal.

"So…" his mother continued "is anything wrong?"

"Nope, nope not at all!" Souta said reassuringly, waving his arms dismissively "everything's fine, right Satoru?"

"Uhh…actually" Satoru began to say.

"RIGHT Satoru?" Souta continued with a smile as he sucker punched Satoru.

"Right" Satoru wheezed.

"Alright" Souta's mom said slowly "if you're sure. I'm going to be out for a bit so if anyone calls you know what to do."

"Right" Souta said with a forced smile as he watched his mom leave.

"What is wrong with you?" Satoru said as soon as she was gone "she could have saved you!"

"I'd rather be minced meat that have my mom fight my battles for me" Souta replied.

"You are very brave" Satoru said slowly "Can I have your stuff when you're dead?"

"Aw SHOVE IT!" Souta snapped.

"Hey there's some old scrolls here" Inu Yasha said, looking on one of the shelves "we could pass the time by reading I guess."

He pulled out the scroll and opened it, only to find that it was completely eaten by moths and torn apart by decay…

"Damnit!" he cursed in frustration.

"Oh what did Sango expect?" Kagome said, plopping down beside the hanyou in exasperation.

"Yeah I know" Inu Yasha agreed, brushing his black bangs of his forehead "just because we're stuck in here did she think we were just gonna start ripping each others clothes off."

Kagome just looked at him.

"It was an accident alright!" Inu Yasha said, realizing what Kagome had meant. His face flushed bright red and he had to look away to stop Kagome from seeing his crimson features.

"Ugh!" Kagome said in frustration "I hate this!"

"Well it isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either!" Inu Yasha said in defense.

"Yeah, well the last thing I need in my life is another good looking, arrogant, cocky jerk in my life" Kagome said.

"You think I'm good looking?" Inu Yasha said slowly, standing.

Kagome gave him and exasperated look and then said shortly "oh God Inu Yasha, your ego is so big its sucking up all the air in here and suffocating me!"

"Hey if there's enough room for your hair in here there's plenty of room for my little old ego" Inu Yasha shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome said, anger rising.

"What is…" Inu Yasha repeated "okay watch, 'hey sango, hey miroku, Shippo chan!'" he mimicked, flicking his hair repeatedly of his shoulder.

"I got that little move from you Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah right…" Inu Yasha said, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"HA!" Kagome said, pointing.

Inu Yasha gasped and turned away from the now laughing miko "okay, okay" he said "you know what, give me my shirt back!"

"What?" Kagome said in shock, no way.

"Come on, I'm cold" Inu Yasha said "give it back!"

"Cold?" Kagome said "it's like 35 degrees in here!"

"Well if it's so hot then give me back my shirt!" Inu Yasha argued.

"Oh God, you really are a jerk!" Kagome shot back.

"Ah ah ah" Inu Yasha interrupted "I'm a good looking jerk!"

"I never said you were good looking!" Kagome yelled back.

"Yes you did, you just said I was a good looking, arrogant, cocky jerk" Inu Yasha quoted.

"Yeah well I…take it back" Kagome said.

"Take it back?" Inu Yasha repeated "you can't take it back!"

"Then you can't take your shirt back!" Kagome said cleverly.

The two started laughing almost evilly at each other as they circled each other like two demons at battle. Inu Yasha lunged for Kagome in attempt to steal back his shirt. Kagome tried to dodge but Inu Yasha was too fast for her. The two ended up tumbling to the ground, Inu Yasha on top of Kagome!

"I said…GIVE IT TO ME!" Inu Yasha yelled, trying to grab his shirt back.

It was then that the two noticed the position they were in. Both screamed embarrassed and slid away from each other.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" Inu Yasha said "I wasn't going to kiss you or anything like that!"

"I-I know" Kagome said with a smug nod "you wouldn't have the guts to do that!"

"Keep talking like that and I might!" Inu Yasha shot back angrily.

"Go ahead and try it!" Kagome challenged.

"Fine! Close your eyes then!" Inu Yasha said in frustration.

Kagome did as he said. Inu Yasha neared Kagome's lips slowly, they barely touched before his nerves took over.

"I-I can't…" he said slowly.

"See?" Kagome said in satisfaction.

"It's not because I'm scared!" Inu Yasha protested.

"Then what?" Kagome said.

"It's just…I think you…" Inu Yasha tried to say "Have to do this with someone you like."

Kagome looked almost hurt " I see" she said curtly "So of course you can't do it with me!"

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Inu Yasha said.

"Then just what did you mean?" Kagome replied.

"It's just…remember when we first kissed" Inu Yasha said "at Kaguya's castle?"

"Yeah" Kagome said, flushing brightly "but that was just because you were under a spell!"

"I know!" Inu Yasha said "So that proves you don't like me either!"

"Th-that's not true!" Kagome protested.

"Yes it is!" Inu Yasha shot back.

"No, it's not!" Kagome said, "in fact, if it weren't for Kikyo, I would've done this a long time ago!"

"Done..done what?" Inu Yasha said as Kagome leaned forward.

**I suppose you know what will happen next! So stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
